1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer for continuously producing a plurality of printed matters, each having a print object.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a printer of a prior art, there has been known one for continuously producing a plurality of printed matters, each having a print object. This printer (a label writer) forms a print of the print object (characters and symbols) by printing means (a thermal head) on a print-receiving tape (a tape) fed by feeding means (a tape feeding motor) so as to continuously produce the plurality of printed matters (labels), each having the print object. The print object includes a print identifier (a numeral) capable of being incremented in compliance with predetermined regularity when the plurality of printed matters is produced continuously.
Here, in order to enable arrangement of each of the print objects and setting of various printing modes for each of the print objects, a plurality of blocks might be set in one printed matter, and one print object, for example, might be arranged in each block. Since the plurality of blocks is set in one printed matter, printing mode settings can be made different among the plurality of blocks, and various types of prints can be displayed for each block in one printed matter.
At this time, there might be a case in which a desired number of printed matters are to be produced while print formation contents of the printed matter for which the plurality of blocks is set are continuously changed in compliance with predetermined regularity. In such a case, it is extremely convenient if all the printed matters can be produced easily and efficiently with a simple operation. However, particular consideration has not been given to such a point in prior art technologies.